Unto The Breach
"Unto The Breach", also known as "Episode 14" is the fourth episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Protagonists * Vince * Annie * Becca * Thomas * T. Church Chapters * Chapter 31 - Tin * Chapter 32 - Hygiene * Chapter 33 - Loyalty * Chapter 34 - Refuted * Chapter 35 - Departed * Chapter 36 - Search * Chapter 37 - Authority * Chapter 38 - Stream * Chapter 39 - Tracks * Chapter 40 - Shroud Plot Synopsis Day 1096 (Church) Several bandits are seen standing around their haul of supplies. Two of them, Kirk and Jethro in particular are arguing over who gets to eat first while four others watch silently. The leader, Rook interrupts and decides that, seeing as he now has a headache, neither of them get to eat that night. The leader eats first, then passes the can of food to Church. Hazel eats next, followed by Carson. Following their meal the bandits walk in formation, in search of shelter. They stumble upon an old maintainence shed. Rook says the others have to sleep outside, causing Kirk to swear at him. Rook decks the man, then tells Church to accompany him inside. Day 1082 (Becca) Becca visits the sick bay in the mall and reunites with Lucia. The two of them briefly exchange stories and Lucia examines Becca's various wounds. She exclaims that her months-old amputation is doing well, but she has to clean the knife wound the teen got while fighting off bandits. While doing so Becca seethes with pain, but Lucia tells her it has to be done. Afterwards she binds the wound with clean bandages and tells Becca to go on her way, but if Natalia has any issues or Becca experiences any problems with 'personal hygiene' it would be best for them to come to the nurse. Becca thanks her awkwardly, then leaves. Day 1096 (Church) Rook admits he is concerned about Kirk and informs Church that he needs him to have his back. When Church confirms that they are on the same side he leaves and finds the others. Carson and Kirk sleep while Jethro and Hazel are on watch. Assuming Kirk cannot do anything while asleep, Church rests too. Day 1097 (Church) When he wakes up, Church searches the shed to find Rook, but is shocked to find the man undead and on the end of Kirk's weapon. Day 1087 (Becca) After a major delay, Maya finally catches up to Becca. The two of them briefly talk about jobs until Becca says she needs to talk to Natalia and asks if she can pass Annie over to the woman. Maya agrees and takes Annie with her to check the mall's inventory. Becca finds Natalia asleep and wakes her up, informing her that if she has any issues with what the bandits almost did to her, she can talk to Lucia about it. Natalia thanks her, then admits that she doesn't think her family will ever arrive. She says that she's not sure how long she can carry on without them and that not everyone can be as strong as Becca. Day 1094 (Vince) While playing a game of poker with Anders, Lyle and Sully, Vince tries to alleviate Anders' concerns about his family's safety back in sweden by saying it might only be America that is overrun by dead. Sully admits that if anyone tries to drop in this late into the pandemic he'd be angry because he'd already lost so much. The other three men recognise that he is drunk but he presses on, eventually twisting Vince's words and deciding that Bonnie is to blame for the death of his brother, Mitchell. The three sober men chase him as he reaches Bonnie's room, banging on the shutters to get her attention. A shouting match ensues where Sully accuses the woman and she tries to defend herself. Before things get too aggressive, Anders smacks Sully over the back of the head with a plank of wood, knocking him out. Bonnie retreats and Vince tells Lyle and Anders to take Sully to the sick bay. Bonnie returns with a backpack, claiming that she's leaving. Vince tells her it's safer in the settlement, but Bonnie argues that the volatility towards her there is worse for her than being on the outside. Vince attempts to get her to stay but she leaves without another word. Day 1095 (Annie) Annie and Becca watch Lyle and Anders prepare to go on what seems like a supply run. Natalia approaches the two children and suggests that they should ask what the two adults are doing, and it is revealed they are searching for Bonnie. The two men say it would help if they checked on Sully and let everyone know they were leaving for a while. Lyle says Gary and Donald will take his place on the roof for the time being. As the three children turn to head to the sick bay and find Sully, Annie admires Natalia's sword. The fourteen-year-old tells her she found it with two of her brothers and - once Becca asks - it is revealed that she has no less than four brothers, plus one sister. At the sick bay Sully is shown to be conscious, but has a nasty bruise on the back of his head. Emily is with him, and Lucia is observing. Annie shows disdain once she finds out Sully got drunk and Emily insists it won't happen again. Lucia says they need to check on Sully's leg and it would be appreciated if someone told Vince what was going on. Sully makes a joke about romance and Lucia is saddened by it, remembering Daniel. Becca reassures her and the three children leave the nurse to tend to Sully's leg. Annie looks over her shoulder and makes a vow to keep an eye on the man. Day 1097 (Church) Church confronts his group following the revelation of Rook's murder. It doesn't take long for Kirk to admit the murder, and that he plans to lead the group from now on. Jethro reveals that he is on Kirk's side, but Church contests their leadership. He turns away to deal with Rook's undead corpse, but Kirk goads him on and the man retaliates, getting in a fight. He successfully holds both Kirk and Jethro off, but it takes an extra hand from Hazel and Carson to knock them out. The two bandits exclaim their loyalty to Church over Kirk, and Carson goes into the shed. Hazel and Church converse briefly until the latter hears someone running through the bushes. A man reveals himself and Hazel suggests they kill him and take his supplies, but Church says he has nothing they want. The man thanks them for not killing him, then warns them of a herd nearby. He says that if they help him back to his people he can 'help them out'. Church says he didn't ask for his help, but did ask for his name. The stranger introduces himself as Lyle. Day 1097 (Thomas) Thomas stops running from the herd that overtook his docks and pauses for a pee break. During this he sings to himself and thinks about how funny it'd be if someone snuck up on him while he was urinating. Once he is finished he walks through a forest but analyses the area, realising someone is following him. He works out where the stranger is and then lulls them into a false sense of security by turning away, then looks back around and holds his machete up to the stranger's chest. The stranger is shown to be a man in his mid to late forties, wielding a crossbow. He says he thought Thomas was someone else and that he has to get back to his people, making Thomas think about a potential group or community he can join up with and be able to stop relying on human flesh for nourishment. After a brief conversation Thomas convinces the man that he can help him find his friend if he is allowed to return to their group with them. The stranger introduces himself as Anders. Thomas and Anders track Lyle to a maintenance shed just off of the road. They spy a campfire that was recently put out and become paranoid that someone is around. They check the shed and find a body, but it does not appear to be killed by Lyle as he did not have a knife with him. Thomas identifies the corpse as a bandit and suggests that they retreat to Anders' settlement. Anders reluctantly agrees while Thomas subconsciously plans several different outcomes of their trip involving Anders' death if something goes wrong, but is distracted by a strange feeling in his legs and his mind travels back to the thought of devouring human meat. He looks at Anders and hopes that maybe he won't have to eat another person for a while. Night 1097 (Church) Church recalls how the Foragers - with Lyle's help - moved Kirk's and Jethro's unconscious bodies to another area to avoid the herd which would likely cross the path of the maintenance shed within the day. Lyle tells them about the settlement and the people there, Church replying that he hopes to link up with his old group, but does not recognise any of the members. The group approaches the settlement and Church orders them to take their masks off. The Foragers follow his orders, but he keeps his face concealed. Lyle tells them to stop and Church thinks it's a trap. A man aims a rifle at them, but Lyle tells him of their day; how he and Anders were split up and how the Foragers said they could escort him back to the settlement. The guard radios down to Maya, who appears at the front door, skeptical of the Foragers, but lets them in under her watchful eye. As the Foragers pass over the threshold, Church signals to his group by tapping the revolver that is tucked into his waistband. Church curses under his breath when he doesn't recognise any of the community members, but passes it off by saying he thought the place would be bigger. Maya tells him it's big enough for everyone as a teenager approaches them, exclaiming that she was hoping her family had arrived. Lyle introduces the girl as Natalia, and that she came there with three others; Becca, Sully and Emily. Church uses the handshake Natalia offers him to his advantage, pulling her towards him and pressing his revolver against her head. The Foragers leap into action, Hazel grappling Lyle while Carson takes down Sal, who was nearby. Jethro retrieves Natalia's weapon. The Foragers' leader suddenly snaps and calls on Vince, Becca, Annie, Sully and Emily to show themselves. Not even the other Foragers know his reasoning. Church slowly unmasks himself, revealing that he is, in fact, the Sanctum member known as Silas. Silas T Church. Credits * Silas T. Church * Kirk * Jethro * Hazel * Rook * Carson * Becca * Lucia * Natalia * Vince * Maya * Annie * Thomas * Lyle * Anders * Sully * Bonnie Achievements * Thick As Thieves (Chapter 31) * Patched Up (Chapter 32) * Trust (Chapter 33) * Girl Talk (Chapter 34) * Last Goodbye (Chapter 35) * Search (Chapter 36) * Change of Command (Chapter 37) * Into The Woods (Chapter 38) * Settlement Bound (Chapter 39) * Guess Who's Back (Chapter 40) Deaths * Rook Trivia * First appearance of T. Church